


Gum and Needles

by morow



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Multi, adultrio x reader, hunter x hunter fic, illumi x reader x hisoka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morow/pseuds/morow
Summary: Within the Phantom Troupe was the ridiculously strong and gorgeous, Hisoka Morow. As his partner for three years in the Troupe, you could say that he was extremely hard to deal with and incredibly intolerable. You somehow fell in love with him and though he's aware of your feelings, he does nothing but tease you about it. You rant about your tragic love life to Hisoka's best acquaintance ; Illumi Zoldyck. He didn't really care if you annoyed him and cried to him about it, every single day. Well more accurately ; he didn't really care about anything you said at all. You and him have a strange relationship that you like to call "friendship" and he likes to deny it. But you wanted Illumi to understand your problems concerning love so you set yourself with the difficult task of finding him a love life.Things don't go planned however....This is the story that tells about your complex love life concerning two wickedly gorgeous men, and how you found yourself entangled in between gum and needles.





	1. Chapter 1

You watch as Hisoka pins his 6 victims to the wall with his playing cards.

He smiles as he quickly examines the men trembling in front of him, trying to free themselves.

"So, who's going to tell me where the jewels are hidden?~" He says as he slowly walks toward them, his heels making loud clacking sounds behind him.

The room was dark and quiet, the sounds the heels made were steady and echoed throughout the room. It was quite satisfying.

The men were pale and looked so scared. You felt a little bad for them.

"We'll give you five seconds." You said.

"5. 4. 3. 2...." You counted.

"We won't tell you even if it costs our lives!" One shouted back.

You no longer felt bad for them as you felt yourself get a little annoyed.

You were willing to give them a chance and they threw away your kindness!! Though there wasn't much kindness, you hated people who threw away their lives when given a chance.

"So I guess you'll be paying that cost right now!" You said as you pulled out your gun and aimed.

You fired your gun and it shot a hole through the wall.. next to the man's head. Exactly where you pLANNED FOR IT TO GO.

But the man's blood exploded and was dead anyway. You saw a card in the middle of his chest.

You turned your head to Hisoka.

"Why did you do that ?!?" You nearly screamed.

"Because I knew you wouldn't kill him since you're too nice for your own job. So I did it for you."

Before you could say anything, a quivered voice interrupted you.

"T-T-THE BASEMENT!!" The man shouted out with a horrified face as his body was shaking. His eyes reflected how desperate he was.

You nodded. "Hear that Hisoka? Now let them go."

You looked to Hisoka, but before you knew he's already flung cards at the chests of all the other men, killing them.

"No!" You protested. Hisoka looks over to you with his usual smile.

"Hm? What's wrong?~"

"They told us what we wanted! Why'd you kill them?" You asked frantic.

That's how your parents died. They gave up everything they had to protect their lives and your life. But in the end, they were killed when they had nothing left and you were found on the streets in Meteor City. You would have died if it weren't for a nice old lady, who passed when you turned 10.

You joined the Troupe at 15 and you've mastered the art of guns. You were the best with guns in the Troupe and being an Enhancer, you were pretty strong with it.

"Because they weren't needed anymore and they weren't worth anything to begin with in the first place." He said.'

You swallowed your anger for this selfish reply, and tried to reason with him.

"But Boss said to bring them back alive if we could so we could get information out of them!"

"Keywords: 'if we could'. We can't anymore can we?~" He says in a singing way.

Then he turns around and walks toward you at a quick pace. Startled, you walk backwards at the same pace and soon find your back in contact with a wall.

He puts his arm above you and leans in.

You mentally screamed because he was extremely close and you could smell his scent, very clearly.

You then mentally screamed at yourself for having your heart beat for him.

His eyes looked straight into yours and you felt your face redden.

_Look away, look away!_

You couldn't look away.

"W-what...?" You blurted, clearly very flustered.

He leans in closer as you close your eyes.

"But I know y/n wouldn't tell on me because between the Boss and I, I'm y/n's favorite man." He whispers in your ear, leaving you slouching down against the wall, completely red as he walks away with a smile.

"UGH I HATE YOU!" You scream in frustration and embarrassment as he walks away. You knew you didn't really mean it.

Why on Earth did you fall for this fucking douche ?!

\-----LATER-----

You were in Illumi's room, on his couch explaining what happened earlier in frustration.

Your explanation included lots of arm flailing and screaming.

Mean awhile, Illumi was sitting on his bed wiping his needles as water dripped down from his just washed hair.

You fall backwards on the couch as you screamed in frustration.

"HE'S TOTALLY PLAYING WITH ME!! HE IS WELL AWARE I LIKE HIM AND YET HE CONTINUES TO AGHAGGhAHAHGHGH"

Illumi sighed.

"You are so noisy. Why are you even at my house.. again?" Illumi asks, without looking up/

"Because it's stress relieving when I open the Testing Gate. Also, you don't care if I rant to you about my problems. Plus, your mother loves me."

"Correction; I don't really care about what you are saying at all in general." He says.

"But you still listen don't you?" You asked as you sat back up on the couch and gave a toothy smile.

Illumi freezes for a split second before sighing and returning to wipe his needles.

"Hehehe see???" You said as you got up from your couch and leaped on top of Illumi and hugged him.

"Illumi is the best!!" You sighed.

Illumi seemed to sense your loneliness for a little and lit you suffocate him for about a minute before asking ; "What are you doing."

"Oh, sorry!" You said as you let go and sat behind him on bed and started tying up his hair.

"What now?" He asks.

"I'm tying up your hair because I'm a great friend." You said.

"Who's friends with who." He mumbled.

You mentally sighed as you knew what he was going to say ext.

"Zoldycks don't have friends." He said.

You rolled your eyes.

"So what exactly do you classify me as?" You asked as you pulled all his hair back.

"A freeloader who barges in at anytime and rants about her tragic love life that I don't care and understand about."

You started stretching the elastic around the hair.

"What about Hisoka?"

Illumi thought about it for a second.

"A very close client and acquaintance with benefits." He said.

"Also the guy you are terribly in love with. Probably the saddest love life I've seen." Illumi continues.

You pull his hair tight and swallow in your annoyance. You knew Illumi wasn't trying to make fun of you. After all, he is always monotone when talking.

There was a knock on the door.

"Illumi, you wouldn't understand." You said getting off his bed to go open the door.

"Yes, I believe I said that earlier along with me telling you that I don't particularly care."

You look over at him and see that he has turned over at you.

You mouth hangs wide open as you see how wonderful that ponytail looks on him.

"Holy shit Illumi you should thank me, you look incredible with a ponytail."

You open the door and find Hisoka standing there looking amused.

"You're right Y/N ! Illumi does look pretty good~" Hisoka says.

"Hisoka you freak." Illumi says as he looks at himself through the reflection of his needles.

"But y/N said the same thing."

"But it's okay if I say it because I'm Illumi's best friend." You sing.

"Zoldycks don-" Illumi began as he stood up as if he was triggered.

"Shut up hoe, you love me." You cut him off as you check your phone.

It was getting late.

"I'll be going home now." You said as you put on your shoes and opened the window. "Bother you tomorrow."

"I'll kill you if you come back tomorrow crying about the same shit I don't understand."

"Yikes, harsh." You positioned yourself to jump out.

"Killing me won't be that easy you know."

Just as you were about to jump, a thought popped in your head.

Maybe Illumi wouldn't be so annoyed if he actually _understood_ what you were talking about !!

"Illumiiii I just thought of something good! I'll text you about it!! Bye Hisoka I beg you don't tease me tomorrow!" You scream before jumping.

\--  
(third person pov)

"It's probably nothing good." Illumi sighed.

Hisoka tched after hearing your scream when jumping.

"Since when do you have Y/N's number?" Hisoka asked while shuffling his cards.

"My mother loves that woman." Illumi sighed. "Do you not have her number?"

"I do~ Just surprised that you socialize."

"I don't really unless it's related to work. But Y/N freaking spams me."

"Oh~" Hisoka said.

_She never spams me? Even though she's in love with me?_

"So what do you guys even talk about?" Hisoka asked.

"Her tragic lo-" Illumi began. But then he thought that maybe he shouldn't say anything because Hisoka would just tease you more and you'd complain more.

"Nothing really." He said.

"Tch" Hisoka sighed.

He was mentally annoyed. Though he loved toying with Y/N, he still felt the right to know everything going on with her.

"So why are you here?" Illumi asked.

"To visit my best friend of course ~" Hisoka sings.

"Speak before I through you off the mountain."

"Harsh. Anyway, I was going to say that the Troupe is boring me and I was wondering if you could take me with you on one of your jobs."

"Go killing alone with Y/N or something. She is your partner." Illumi responds.

"Yeah but I might end up attacking her. That girl is so strong when it comes to guns but she is so innocent and you have no idea how easily her face turns red.~"

"So you have fun with her?" Illumi asked.

"Yeah, it's fun toying with her." Hisoka says.

"Do you really not see her as anything more than a toy?" Illumi asks.

Illumi closes his mouth and starts his daily stretch routines. It's not shown on his face, but he is mentally questioning himself for asking so much.

_God damn, see y/n you annoy me so much I start to act out of character._

_A toy is a toy, there isn't another way to look at them besides something you play with, unless you break them. Then those get tossed out. But you aren't allowed to take my toys. Especially this one. Even when she breaks._ Mean awhile Hisoka thinks to himself.

He knows he feels nothing for Y/N the way Y/n feels for him, but he's attached to her somehow. And it's annoying him a bit that Y/N and Illumi have gotten so close.

Suddenly, Illumi's phone lights up. He goes to grab it and sees a text message from no one other than Y/N.

_From: Y/n_  
_Okay since you never understand what I complain about, maybe we should help look for a love life for you. It's a great idea isn't it? Also, Boss has ordered another mission tomorrow so wish me good luck with him !! :))_

Illumi quickly goes to typing. " _No I don't need that sort of thing. The last thing I want is to end up like you._ "

"ooh~ is that from y/n?" Hisoka asks as he peeks over to Illumi's phone.

"Hm~~That's a good idea, you should try it." Hisoka says.

Then he smiles.

"So y/n talks about me to you?" Hisoka questions.

Illumi sighed.

"Get out."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos if you liked thnks ;) i'll be updating daily


	2. Chapter 2

"Good job today, Y/N... I might actually fall for you, you know?" Hisoka whispers into your ear as you shot your last target from a far. Your job was officially done and you guys were supposed to meet back at the hideout.

You felt yourself blush immediately as you turned around to kick him in the dick in which he dodged easily and pinned you down to the ground.

He smirked and your eyes were locked with eachother. Your heart was beating loud as your hands lie lifeless on the cement.

The smell of fresh blood made the scene all more... enjoyable.

You were scared that he might be able to hear your heart. Would that even be possible ?

You turn your head away to look at something else or else your face would explode.

"Jesus Christ Hisoka, stop teasing me okay ? We have to go meet up with Danchou." You muttered, still refusing to look at him.

You hated yourself for being so flustered.

Hisoka then bent down to sniff you by the neck.

"But I'm sure you'd prefer to stay like this?" He whispered.

He was right. You prefered to stay this way.

You yelped at his touch. He was smelling you. And the only thing that went on in your head was the relief that you showered and applied rose scented lotion on you this morning.

"I hate you.." You muttered.

"That's not what your text to Illumi said last night ?" Hisoka continued teasingly.

All of the sudden, you jolted up and pushed him away from your body with minimal force.

Even though minimal was more than you expected.

Hisoka's body flew across the basement and crashed into the walls. He looked surprised.... shocked, and amused.

_WHY THE FUCK IS HE SO AMUSED AT EVERYTHING OH MY GOD_

"You read them ?" You yelled from across.

He didn't say anything. His face still looked surprised that you rejected him.

"I SERIOUSLY HATE YOU OKAY" You yelled as you ran from the scene.

You knew you didn't hate him. You really wanted to. He played with your heart in so many different ways that you wondered often if it was even healthy.

You were so embarrassed. So he knew you talked about him to Illumi ??

You were also mad. You didn't want to see him.

What the the fuck ?? This was the absolute worst.

You were about to dial up Illumi until you remember him telling you that he had a job today.

You groaned in frustration. You wanted to cry.

What were you going to do now ??  
\--  
When you got to the hideout, everyone was surprised you got there alone.

"Where's Hisoka ?" Uvogin asked.

You shrugged.

"Who knows?" You said in a tone that hinted that you wanted everyone to shut up.

And they all got the message but some people looked unsure.

As everyone waited for the Boss, you jumped to the second floor to get some alone time.

You heard footsteps and you looked up to find Shalnark.

"Y/N you okay?" He asked.

You frowned a little mentally because Shalnark didn't ask in a worried tone. It was more curious.

It reminded you that the Troupe didn't really care for others. That meant Hisoka didn't really care for or about you.

That meant you shouldn't be caring about him either.


	3. Chapter 3

You and Shalnark talked for a bit before Danchou arrived.

When the two went downstairs, you spotted Hisoka.

Avoiding him, you sat on the opposite side of him during the conference which caused slight eyebrow raising amongst the members.

Danchou informed us that he was satisified for our hard work and suggested we all have fun on the next mission ; to steal the prizes for a raffle at a party.

You knew right away these weren't ordinary prizes.

\--

After the conference, you were about to leave when Danchou called you over.

You stayed until everyone left. It was just the two of you, and his book in the dark room.

You were nervous. Though you were really powerful, you'd probably have minimal or no chance against him... so why did he call you over ?

"Um... do you need me for something, Danchou?"

Not taking his eyes away from his book, he started talking.

"Is something wrong between you and Hisoka?"

You gulped in confusion and nervousness. You were debating whether or not to lie to the boss.

"Uh, why do you ask?"

"Because you didn't sit next to him today and like you're usually very obviously in love with him. If something is going in between the two, it's my role as leader to split the two so nothing interferes in work." Chrollo said.

_Ugh. Everything is work related. Why does no one show any compassion ??_

"Haha yeah if you could temporarily split us, that would be the best..." You said as your gaze starts to shift around the room awkwardly.

Then, you realized something as you turned red.

"WAIT. IT WAS OBVIOUS THAT I LOVE HISOKA ??" You nearly yelled.

"It was so obvious. That's why I paired the two of you because I thought you would do your best next to him. I didn't predict this type of disruption.."

You nod, not really knowing what to say... Was he scolding you for distruption, or simply justifying his actions??

"But that triggers my curiosity a little..." Chrollo began as he got up from his seat.

He then pushes you to a wall.

"Why don't you tell me what happened." He said as he looked straight into your eye.

You were kind of surprised for two reasons.

One, you didn't expect Chrollo to do this and for him to care.

Two, you were surprised that you heart wasn't beating at all even though Hisoka does this all the time... and you would always feel like your chest wouldn't be able to hold any longer.

You look away from Chrollo.

"It's complicated." You said.

"Is it really? Because for the most part I'm guessing his annoying and fickle personality pissed you off some way or another and your just emotionally frustrated." Chrollo said, still sharing your breathing space.

And... he guessed it.

You swallowed a big gulp of nothing.... Danchou was amazing.

"Nngh" You let out as a result of frustration.

"Y/N I wasn't asking. Tell me." He said as he grabbed your wrists.

"Not here !" You tried to negotiate.

"Oh okay then let's go out to eat." He says dragging you out the door.

"WHAT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rmbr to comment or give kudos if you liked


	4. Chapter 4

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO DRIVE THIS THING?!" You screeched as it was immediately followed by screams from outside as numerous honks from cars.

You clutched onto a fancy ass dress Chrollo forced you to wear without explanation before getting you into the car.

And why were you being forced to do your make-up in his car ??

People were panicking on the streets as men in suits and women in heels were scrambling out of the way.

"Well considering that I just drove off the roof of a building and crashed onto the road and attempted to make a left turn but ended up destroying half the sidewalk, I think it's safe to assume.... no." Chrollo says without taking his eyes iff the road ahead of him.

"HoneSTLY WHERE ARE YOU EVEN TAKING ME DICKHE-" You screamed before you stopped yourself when you saw Chrollo side glance at ou.

"-d-dANCHOU I mean.....??" You said, correcting yourself as his mouth formed what looked like the least smirk looking smirk.

"Relax I'm just taking you to a restaurant, calm down. Have you never been to a restaurant before ? Poor commoner."

\---  
After you explain to Chrollo about everything that happened concerning your feelings for Hisoka, how he always teases you, and how you always rant to Illumi, you start to cry about the fact that Illumi was out at a job today and couldn't let you rant about how annoying Hisoka was during the car ride, you explain to him about your plan to have Illumi fall in love with someone.

He ignores you.

Then, approximately 10 minutes of you screaming "HISOKA SHOULD DIE", Chrollo suddenley stops the car and you noticed that you were in a parking lot next to a huge, luxurious building.

You walk in the big building with Chrollo and you noticed that he was wearing a suit.

You felt embarrassed since you were in a car with him the whole time and failed to notice what he wore.

"Holy shit Chrollo you're fucking hot." You said.

Chrollo stares at you for a few seconds them chuckles a little.

"Don't say things like that so easily y/n." He says.

You sighed. These theives know nothing of being polite. What did you say that shouldn't be said so easily ??

When you walk in the building, you are greeted by long halls that were carpeted with red.

You continue walking down a hall with Chrollo leading the way and you hear music getting louder and louder.

Until you arrive at a room with a guard in front asking for verification.

Chrollo tells the guard something in his ear and the guard let us in....?

You walk in to see a huGE ball room that was extremely beautiful.

It was dimly lit and everyone in the room looked fucking rich.

"Why are we here?" You asked Chrollo after figuring it that this was a party. "I thought you said restaraunt."

"Well technically, they serve food here. Anyway, look there." He says pointing to Illumi.

"This is his jOB??" You nearly screeched. "He went to a party ???!?!"

"Yeah he's assassinating some people here. Anyway I'm going to leave now to steal but whenever Illumi's not there to listen, I'll listen to your rants. But isn't this a good chance to put your 'make illumi fall in love' plan in action ?"

You nodded before questioning him.

"Why ?"

"Obviously because I'm a sucker when it comes to snooping in to other people's love lives. Oh but if you want to think about it nicely, it's because I'm your supportive boss !1!1!1!" He says triumphly before walking away.

You sweatdrop. Well, what did you know... Chrollo was that kind of man when he wasn't stealking with the troupe, huh.

You begin to walk over to Illumi as you spot him drinking a glass of wine with other people in suits.

He didn't look like he was interested at what they were saying at all, just like how he was interested in you rants at all. You laughed mentally.

As you approached Illumi, he seemed to sense your precense and turned his head to see you. His eyes widen as he leaves the group of men and walks toward you at an exceptional speed.

The red of the wine was swaying in the glass.

"Hi Illumi!!!"

"Y/N what are you doing here ?" Illumi asked.

"Chrollo brought me here but he went off to be Chrollo elsewhere." You started. Then you took a good look at Illumi.

"Holy shit you look good. You should've tied your hair in a ponytail !" You commented.

Illumi doesn't say anything for a while and his eyebrows twitched as if he was struggling with the thoughts in his head.

"Thanks. You look pretty good yourself." He finally says, monotone.

You laugh. That was so like Illumi.

"More importantly...." You began as your grabbed Illumi by the arm and pulled him forward. He put his glass on a nearby table before trotting behind you.

"What"

"Well you got to have fun at a party... and the best way to do that is to... fALL IN LOVE !!! Time to search !!" You said enthusiastically.

"Y/N, I'm going to end up killing a quarter of the people here."

"So? There are things called one night stands too. You don't have to fall in love today, but you can practice speaking! But if you do, that'll be good too. The sooner the better. I need you to understand what I rant to you about." You said.

Illumi rolled his eyes as he continued to be dragged by you.

"What a selfish bitch." He muttered. You laughed as you continued to hold his hand and drag through the crowd.

It was time to evolve Illumi to another stage in his adult life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third person pov

So there was a party Hisoka heard about from Illumi. Apparently Illumi was going tonight to kill.

At first, Hisoka wasn't really interested. He didn't want to go to a party.

But now, he doesn't have his adorable toy to tease... and it was all his fault.

He loved it when he saw Y/N's face go from serious to red and embarrassed within a split second.

He loved when Y/N hollered at him to die because he knew she didn't mean it.

But what he loves the most, is knowing that he's the reason for all this.

But today, she seemed really mad. Hisoka stepped out of the shower wondering if he should tease her differently.

He didn't want to lose her.... as a toy.

As he walked around his room naked, he wondered what he was going to do.

Maybe he should go to the party after all. He pulled out a tux from his closet and started to get dressed.

But then he remembered, there was two things that were needed to get in.

An invitation, and a partner.

The invitation part was easy, Hisoka didn't need it. He could just threaten or kill. Whispering a threat in their ear would be most effective.

But a partner.... it didn't state what gender, but going with any of the Troupe males was going to be unromantic as they all hated him.

Y/N was mad at him, and all the females in Phantom Troupe were...

Wait a second. There was Machi. Yes! Hisoka could go with Machi !

And so he called her up. And so she said yes.

But obviously Hisoka had to pay for any of her services.


	6. Chapter 6

Thirteen.

That was the amount of girls Illumi flunked a coversation with.

You sat down with Illumi on a brown leather couch and he looked exhausted.

"First of all, you dO NOT go to a girl and ask them how they prefer their parents murdered. Secondly, you don't freaking grab girls by the shoulder and screech/ask if they have seen Killua anywhere you weird adult with an abnormal brother complex. And the thirteenth conversation was going just fine before you ruined it by asking, 'Do you liked to be teased ? If so, sexually, verbally, or physically?' " You screamed nearly out of breath.

"To be fair, the last question was inspired by you since you always get teased and I wanted to make sure of her feelings on teasing." Illumi said.

You sighed in defeat.

"Illumi, you are an actual one of a kind. How could anyone ever deal with you."

"I don't know." He says.

\--  
Afterawhile, you guys have probably talked to every girl in party.

The last few were actually going really well, and surpisingly it wasn't Illumi who ruined it !

...Well kinda.

It was the other women at the party Illumi failed on, warning the women of a strange weird man.

Ding dong you guessed it. It was Illumi.

Then people started running away.

You couldn't help but laugh as Illumi just stood there questioning things.

You hit Illumi on the back.

"It's okay, maybe not today. But you are getting good, let's practice often!" You said, still laughing.

"...ing" Illumi muttered something you couldn't hear.

"What?"

"...mbarrassing." He said, looking down. His face was covered by his hair.

You brushed his hair behind and lifted his chin and you were quite surprised to find....

An adorable Illumi with a pink tinted face.

You laughed again and hugged him, before he pushed you away and asked what you were doing.

His blush was gone. You sighed. Illumi is strange.

All of the sudden, the lights went even more dim and dace mysic started olaying. Everyone grabbed their partners to the middle to dance and you were excited so you grabbed Illumi's hand.

Once again, he was being dragged behind you.

You were about to teach him how to dance but he put one hand on your waist and one connected with your hands and you were dancing perfectly across the dance floor.

"Woah, so you know how to dance?" You asked.

"I don't know, considering my step sequence and how we're doing perfectly, I would assume you'd know the answer by now." Illumi said.

You rolled your eyes playfully.

"So when is the assassination going to take place?" You asked.

"It started even before you came dumbhead. I already placed needles in everyone I had to kill." He said.

"So what are you waiting for ??"

"Well I was going to kill them a long time ago but a certain tornado girl came storming in and started dragging me around. Then I'm dancing with her right now and she seems to be having fun so I was being considerate thinking that if I killed them now, everyone would run away panicked and the night would end."

You laughed. He called you a tornado girl.

"Illumi, see I am your friend." You giggled.

"Zoldycks don't have friends dumbass." He said.

"Whatever you fucktard. So then what did you consider me as toni-" You began then freezed.

You freezing cut the rhythm of dance you and Illumi danced to perfectly and he crashed into you.

"What happened now?" He said with a tint of annoyance.

Illumi follows your gaze to find....

Hisoka.

With Machi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third person pov

Illumi was actually having fun. It was probably the most fun he's had in a while. Y/N was crazy.

She was actually great at dancing. To have been able to keep up with Illumi suprised him greatly.

Illumi didn't expect Y/N to stop so suddenley. He also didn't expect to see the Hisoka who said he wouldn't be coming... with another woman.

\--

Hisoka and Machi just arrived as they both snacked on some food. Hisoka snickered as Machi constantly ignored him. He looked around for someone worthy to battle. How else could he relieve his boredom ?

Some girls ran up to Hisoka and asked for his number. They asked if he was single and started touching him.

Hisoka grabbed Machi, whose hair was down today and used her hair as a curtain to hide their fake kiss.

Machi glared at Hisoka from behind the hair as Hisoka knew he would be charged extra .

From the corner of his eye, he spotted Illumi's hair, flying as he was dancing.

Ah, there Illumi was. So Illumi was a dance person huh.... He thought amused.

He kept looking to see who Illumi was dancing with.

He froze as he saw a beautiful Y/N, in a fancy red dress, laughing as if nothing in the world mattered.

She looked like she was having fun.

Y/N was having fun.

Until she froze and saw Hisoka. Their gazes froze into each other.

Hisoka saw something in Y/N's eyes that caused him to fear something for a split second.

It wasn't a look if hatred that scared Hisoka... Y/N's eyes reflected more of a.... heartbreak.

Hisoka realized that he was still using Machi's hair to curtain a fake kiss.

It looked very real.

To Y/n, Illumi, and everyone in the room.

Illumi's eyes soon widened as he saw Hisoka.

Hisoka quickly dropped Machi's hair. For some reason, he desperately didn't want Y/N to misunderstand.

Y/n misunderstood however.

Illumi, not completely sure what to do felt the sudden need to take Y/n away from the scene.

He picked Y/N up in his arms and away.

Hisoka was left in the middle of the party room, next to Machi, staring at the empty space Y/N and Illumi once danced, feeling completely.... mad.

Machi didn't care about Hisoka. She was more worried about why Y/N had that look on her face.

She didn't know a thing about Y/n's feelings for Hisoka. She had wanted to search for Y/N but decided that maybe she shouldn't interfere. Y/N had a Zoldyck next to her after all.


	8. Chapter 8

you were, drunk and you looked wrecked.

you kept drinking and drinking and sobbing and illumi just sat next to you, listening.

he's been next to you for a while now, worried about you. you didn't even notice time passed.

"what the fuck... he's so cruel... what is my taste in men." you sobbed as you stood up from your seat, wobbling drunk.

"y/n you shou-" illumi began as he stood up to try to support you.

but then you leaned onto him.

even though he was illumi zoldyck, he was unprepared and fell onto a nearby couch with you on top of him.

even though he was illumi zoldyck, he struggled to get you off.

you just lie on top of him with a deafening cry.

"i didn't choose to fall in love with him... and i regret everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos + comments dont forget


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent updated in forever !! leave comments xox

its been approximately 45 minutes.

45 minutes since hisoka ran around the whole place looking for the long haired man and the girl that he was with.

45 minutes since y/n was knocked out drunk with wet puffy eyes, still lying on top of illumi.

illumi stares at the woman on top of his chest. y/n's been lying on illumi for a while now and illumi wondered why he hasn't moved.

he wondered why he let himself get knocked down on the couch by this annoying woman that always ranted to him.

carefully, illumi moves his hand steady and slow, and takes a thick strand of y/n's hair. he just played with it as his fingers danced in the beautiful color.

y/n let out a groan as she shifted her position on illumi's body, knocking her locks out of his fingers.

illumi could smell her beer breath. it was terrible.

again, he wondered why he didn't move her. he didn't really want to.

_just a little bit is okay.... staying like this i mean_

y/n whimpered. "fuck you bitch ass clown."

y/n's sudden speech causes illumi to look down. he saw a close up of y/n's facial features. he didn't want to look away.

he's never been this close to her before. illumi was captivated. he couldn't take his eyes off and tried to convince himself that this action wasn't anything odd or special -just another one of his "analyzing the people around him" kind of thing.

 _i'd probably want to play with her if i were hisoka too_ the thought slipped into illumi's mind.

then illumi sat straight up, startled and suprised at his own thought, rolling y/n's body straight into his laps.

he turned his head away to the wall and away from the crowd that looked at him weird due to the sudden motion after he repositioned y/n on his laps making sure she was confortable.

that night, the wall was the only witness to the red tint that painted over illumi zoldyck's pale face.


	10. Chapter 10

guys hello !! i promise there will be an update soon... i read all your comments and they make me so happy !! can you believe i have so many hits and kudos ??

recently, this book was entered into an awards competetion on wattpad. i'd really appreciate if you guys could vote for me !!

the link is

[vote here!!](https://www.wattpad.com/414797858-vote-here-spring-2017-hunter-x-hunter-watty) 

and i would appreciate it if you guys could go to it and comment "Gum and Needles by @ULTYJH"

if you guys can't make the link work, please go to wattpad and search the username @HxHWattyAwards and then go to the book "|Vote Here| Spring 2017 [Hunter x Hunter Watty Awards] and then the chapter titled "Love Story"!!

or copy and paste: https://www.wattpad.com/414797858-vote-here-spring-2017-hunter-x-hunter-watty 

please.

thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

guys please help me vote at

[this link](https://www.wattpad.com/414797858-vote-here-spring-2017-hunter-x-hunter-watty) and comment "gum and needles by ULTYJH"

it literally takes 2 seconds thank you so much


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for FIRST PLACE in love story of hunter x hunter awards in wattpad. i wrote a really long chapter bt it got deleted so i had to rewrite it and sorry, it's shorter.
> 
> but i wanted to make a longer chapter than my normal ones as thank you.

y/n woke up to a very unpleasant smell. though there was barely any sun, y/n's eyes hurt as she struggled to open them.

fatigue spread through every part of her body. she yawned. there was that awful smell again.

it smelled of alcohol and morning breath.

_alcohol??_

y/n jerked awake and gulped.

where the fuck was she ??

her fatigue was slowling fighting panic in her blood. a million of crazy, possible scenarios rung inside her mind.

_kidnapped?? held hostage??_

y/n mentally yelled at herself to calm down.

never show weakness. keep composure. relax. she thought as she realized, it was illumi's room.

scenes and memories of last night flooded into her mind.

_that's right... party. hisoka with machi. heartbreak. alcohol. illumi. he probably brought me home._

y/n sighed a relieved sigh and gently smiled.

_he's so thoughtful..._

y/n began to stretch as her body felt the pleasure and aftermath of relief and being in a familiar environment.

until, y/n felt that something was wrong.

her skin, felt so free....

y/n looked down and almost screamed.

 _why am i only wearing a bra and panties? her panic started to take over again_.

she jumped down from the bed and saw a body on the huge sofa.

she uncovered the blankets and to her horror, found illumi wearing nothing but halvin xliens (hxh version of calvin kliens) boxers !!

_oh. my . god. why are we both naked. what is tha- OH MY GOD THEY ARE BRUISES. DID I CAUSE THAT. illumi wears thick combat clothes and there is no why bruises that small could've caused that. so it could not have been during battle. only through.... THAT ?? did we do THAT?? y/n's thoughts screamed in her mind, adding on to her already dizzy head._

"oh no. im no longer pure and additionally, i also took illumi's virgi-" y/n began outloud but was cut by a groan.

illumi woke up.

"what are you bambling when a zoldyck is trying to sleep."

"illumi... i'm so sorry please forgive me i was drunk and, i honestly don't remember and, your precious virgi-" y/n started to sob.

"no NO y/n. no way. you are misunderstanding." illumi suddenly didn't look tired.

"a misunderstanding ?? how can this be a misunderstanding !!" y/n yelled.

"first of all, you are wearing no clothes because you threw up on it. second of all, i never wear clothes to sleep. y/n i did not expect you to have such a vivid imagination."

"what about the bruises."

illumi whipped his head to face her with an annoyed look. well, the most annoyed expression illumi can pull if anyway.

"what about the bruises? THE BRUISES YOU MADE FROM PUNCHING ME LAST NIGHT?" illumi said.

y/n gulped.

"well this is embarrassing.."

"you are right. zoldycks would never do anything embarrassing."

"you sure love your last name a lot." y/n muttered.

there was an awkward silence for a few seconds when illumi spoke up.

"y/n. what makes you think i'm a virgin?"

y/n almost choked on nothing.

"are you seriously asking what makes me think you are a virgin??"

"i am 24"

"you can not talk to girls."

"sometimes you have to find pleasure in murder when you are feeling it."

y/n's jaw dropped chrolLOW.

"dear jesus lord christ oh my goodness. help." y/n didn't know what to say or feel. she was speechless.

illumi snickered.

"how are you still a virgin girl in society nowadays?"

"well excuse me, i want to save my precious thing for someone i love." y/n whispered.

illumi spoke outloud the reason why she was whispering.

"and that someone you love doesn't think of you as anything else but a toy." illumi said monotone and in an in-matter-of-fact tone

y/n nodded and looked down.

after a short amount of time she looked up and jumped on the couch and enthustiaclly declared:

"IF ILLUMI ZOLDYCK CAN HAVE SEX WITH STRANGER GIRLS HE MURDERS, THAN F/N L/N WILL TRY HER BEST FOR FORGET HER ATTATCHMENT TO A BASTARD MAN AND ENJOY THE PLEASURES OF LIFE TOO."

y/n's face immediately reddened from her bold and embarrassing declaration.

illumi had no reaction but "suit yourself." which made y/n happy.

"heheh okay and also how long are we gonna stay undressed like this? let me borrow some clothes."

illumi sighed and threw her his old muscle tank and sweats and used his needles to fit it on her.

y/n tied her hair up in a high pony. she looked good in illumis clothes.

"no complaining." illumi said.

"no complaints." y/n smiled as she threw it on.

then y/n groaned.

"FUCK. I FORGOT I HAVE A MISSION TODAY BYE ILLUMI SEE YOU LATER also text me about our next appointment with girls ;) you need to level up, byEE!" y/n yelled as she jumped from his window.

illumi groaned. _more women ?! i already have to deal with the most difficult one!_!

illumi laid back onto his bed that he let y/n sleep on. he closed his eyes and wondered why his body reacted differently last night when he felt y/n breathe on his neck, and watched y/n's sleeping face.

\-------  
(at the mission site)

all the troupe members were lined up and ready.

"pairs go to where you were assigned and be back before 12:30am. report casualties immediately."

"casualties ?" phinx snorted. "don't count on it, danchou."

and with that, y/n and hisoka ran to their assigned jail house.

their mission was to get information out of one of the crimimals, sentenced for life.

as hisoka and y/n walked through a quiet and dark underneath tunnel/passageway to sneak directly into the jail.

hisoka noticed y/n's apparel right away.

it left a bad taste in his mouth. _y/n most likely stayed over at illumi's and now she's wearing his clothes._

hisoka suddenley spoke and broke the awkward silence.

"you seem calm, way more than i expected you to be." hisoka said with his usual teasing tone.

y/n jumped a little at hisoka's voice, in which hisoka pretended not to notice. his lips' corners rose.

y/n silently gulped as she remembered her declaration.

_if illumi zoldyck can have sex with stranger girls he murders, then f/n l/n will forget about her attatchment to a bastard man and enjoy the pleasures of life too. if illumi zoldyck can have sex with stranger girls he murders, then f/n l/n will forget about her attatchment to a bastard man and enjoy the pleasures of life too. if- yes, that is right, i just have to eliminate all feelings of attatchmwnt to my one and only obstacle._

y/n swallowed.

"why wouldn't i be calm?"

hisoka's eyebrows rose and eyes widened a little ims suprise. and amusement.

_ohhh~ y/n, trying to play hard to get. you become more interesting by the second. guess i will have to play along too._

"after what happened last night, i thought that maybe you would be, _jealous?_ "

_how will you react now, dear y/n? oh, silly me. i already know. you will turn around and face me with an embarrassed and reddened face and yell at me to shut up, like you usually do. and make it obvious how madly in love you are with me._

y/n stopped walking. but she didn't turn around.

"why would i be jealous. there is nothing between you and me and you yourself, hisoka, have confirmed that and made it clear to me too many times. i should stop now shouldn't i? did you expect me to chase you forever ? we are on a mission here, not to talk about _trivial_ things. " y/n said before walking faster and ahead.

"you are not my world." she added.

her focus shifted to escaping from the environment in which hisoka was nearby.

when she knew she was far enough ahead, her focus shifted back to her emotions.

"ugh" she groaned. "this is not the way it was supposed to be."

she was crying.

hisoka was her world. and maybe he still is.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay another update !! thank you for all your kudos and comments btw xox i appreciate them

y/n had left for home after her mission with hisoka immediately.

 she had already dialed chrollo up and told him that she was unable to remeet with the group at 12:30 and requested for her to leave early. chrollo already knew that the proposal probably had something to do with relationship conflicts with hisoka and had permitted her to do so since she had completed the job anyway.

 that night, y/n felt completely tired and took a long shower before digging out her softest pajamas and jumping to bed immediately. her eyes already felt heavy from the crying and she was already in a crappy mood. sleeping should be easy.

 mean awhile, the night was getting lively else where.

 at 12:30AM when the troupe remet to share the results of their mission and discussed it through strategic means, chrollo was pleased and had dismissed everyone

by 1AM.

 everyone except hisoka.

 "hisoka, you stay with me for a second."

 upon hearing this, hisoka's blood boiled and his smile was getting harder to contain itself.

  _could it finally be?!_ hisoka's very thought excited him.

 "danchou could our fated battle be coming sooner than i expected?" hisoka had inquired.

 chrollo, ignoring his question had just simply stated, "y/n is very cute."

 "what?" hisoka asked, just incase he heard wrong.

 "i said that y/n is very cute, is she not? and she is definitely one hell of a heart throb." chrollo said.

 hisoka remained silent and his eyebrow raised in annoyance.

 "and what is it that you are trying to say exactly, chrollo?"

 chrollo smiled in his head.  _he's annoyed. so annoyed that he dropped 'danchou' without noticing himself._

 "i'm trying to say that if you don't do something soon, y/n might get taken by another guy." chrollo said with no expression.  _not by me though, but of course, hisoka doesn't have to know that._

 hisoka stared hardly and cold into chrollo's eyes. hisoka's aura tensed up so much to the extent chrollo was surprised.

 "y/n is mine, danchou." hisoka had said, keeping his composure before leaving the building.

 and within a single conversation, hisoka felt the need to battle chrollo more. 

 after a few minutes of silence, chrollo laughed to himself. the sound itself echoes off the walls.

 what hisoka doesn't know is that chrollo is a sucker for butting in to other peoples romance. chrollo had no feelings for y/n but he had to hype hisoka up someway or else the love drama would become boring. plus, what he said wasn't untrue. chrollo knew it before anyone else. something was stirring up between hisoka, illumi, and y/n.

 and that something would rise to it's climax soon.  


\--

illumi was sitting on his bed in silence.

 it's been awhile since he had heard the beautiful silence in his room. y/n somehow didn't come bother him today, and though he was relieved, some part of him felt empty that y/n wasn't there tonight to keep him company.

 he wasn't lonely though. he just missed it a little.

 and all of the sudden, there was a knock from illumi's window.

 illumi quickly goes to open and sees hisoka.

 "were you expecting someone else?" hisoka asked.

 "not really but i thought it would be y/n." illumi had said quite bluntly, which for a second, irritated hisoka. "anyway why are you here."

 "to talk" hisoka said and made himself feel at home on illumi's couch.

 "y/n rejected me today." hisoka said, all of the sudden serious.

 "oh." illumi said quite surprised. though y/n had declared it to him personally, illumi didn't actually think she would/could do it.

 "you know, y/n was quite heartbroken when she saw you with machi the other day. quite bold of you to kiss her." illumi added.

 "i knew she would misunderstand !! i didn't actually kiss machi it was fake."

 "hm well it did look very real. she was so drunk she threw up all over my bed."

 hisoka rose his eyebrow in annoyance as he stood up.

 "illumi." he said.

 illumi looked up at him.

 "y/n is _my_ precious toy." hisoka warned.

 "how can she be precious if all you plan to do is crush her." illumi said, surprising himself. he couldn't believe that he was actually talking back to hisoka about his 'toys'. usually, he'd just let it be and agree not to interfere.

 "ohh~?" hisoka let out in annoyance before leaving through illumi's window, evidently unhappy.

 illumi was left in his bedroom, thinking to himself what had made him say what he said.

 

 


End file.
